Danke
by Hospitalized Heartless
Summary: Germany is cleaning around the house when he starts to hear Italy singing in the shower. Purest fluffy fluff of GerIta anyone could possibly get. Rated T for minor swearing and accidental nudity. song used is Danke by LaFee.


It wasn't like Germany actually made a project out of listening to what Feliciano was singing after the male took a shower before his late afternoon siestas. He actually didn't really care what Italy was doing normally; mostly lazing around and shoving his face to the brim with pasta. And Germany wasn't really intending to listen at all! He'd just happened to walk by… and began to hear singing… A really pretty – beautiful singing (after all, 'pretty' is so un-masculine…) Germany looked up from picking at something on the floor when a soft sort of sound was emitted from the bathroom's wooden door. "Ugh, what in gott's name is he singing…" It wasn't until a particular German word hit the nation's ears that he paused for a minute and stood to listen.

_alles, was ich war und bin  
>entweder als Mann oder ein Kind<br>alles was ich will und tun  
>Ich habe von Ihnen<br>Sie haben fertig_

Never before had Germany ever heard such a wonderful voice and for a minute, he thought about charging in there just to make sure a complete stranger hadn't snuck onto his property. "That can't be Feliciano... can it?" He strained closely before hearing the more familiar Italian accent slipping in here and there. That _was _Feliciano... and he was singing German? Germany had to go and investigate on this. "Italy? Are you in there-" "Ve~ Germany!" In a split second, a still sudsy and slippery wet, not to mention _naked _Italian came up to him with the singing gone and the shower still running in the background smiling up at his _Freund_. The blond's cheeks immediately burning bright red and he fought back to urge to slap the male. "Italy! Put some clothes on first!" "Ve… what? Oh!" He suddenly became aware of himself and grabbed a towel from the counter. "Yeah, Doitsu?"

After the embarrassment, Germany was debating whether to tell Italy to go back to the shower and stop getting his floor wet or to truly ask him about the singing. He decided to the latter- Germany wasn't about to show even the slightest bit of his soft side! "J-Just wanted to make sure that was you showering-" "Ve~ Germany was listening to me sing!" Germany would've immediately denied everything but when he saw the very glittery look in the Italian's eyes he couldn't really bring himself to do so. His blushing calming down now, he nodded slightly and Italy smiled beamingly bright. Germany guessed it was worth it to not shoot him down.

"Yay! Did Doitsu think I sounded good? I tried learning your language to please you Germany!" At the words 'please you' Germany was briefly reminded of his Christmas present (damn you Finland.) and looked away briefly. "J-Ja well- You need to work on it more." "Okay Germany! I will!" The door slammed and Germany looked back at where the Italian red head once was and felt his lips tug into the smallest of smiles. Only because Italy was actually doing something instead of sitting lazily on his ass of course! Not because he thought he could be considerate enough to try and learn his friend's language- no. Sighing, Germany briefly looked back at the wooden door and then went to get a rag to clean up the puddle of water that had collected where Italy once was. Still…

_Seine Stimme war wirklich schön sowieso ..._

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

It wasn't until later that night that Germany heard Italy sining that gott forsaken song again. The blond was currently parked on his couch, reading miscellanously at a golden paged murder story he'd found at the library about a week ago. At least something for him to keep himself busy iwth whilst dealing with wars and Italy; and Gott knew just how terrible that work was. Italy had said he was going to march off to be about a couple of minutes from then so naturally, Germany thought he was already passed out on his bed (which was only temperary until Germany decided to go to bed... then Italy snuck in his.). However, the same exact golden Italian voice rung in his high alarmed ears and Germany looked up and over the stairs from his living room to Italy's door.

_wenn ich war gering  
>Ich wusste, dass du für mich da<br>Sie glauben an mich  
>geh mit mir<br>egal, ob ich gewinnen oder verlieren  
>Sie werden von mir<em>

Germany closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember the words to the song from the beginning and began to re sing it in his head:

_everything I was and am  
>either as a man or a little child<br>everything I want and do  
>have I from you<br>have you completed_

when I was low  
>I knew you were there for me<br>you believe in me  
>go with me<br>no matter if I win or lose  
>you are by me<p>

Now of course his didn't sound as pretty as it did when Italy was singing it, it was close enough to get the point across. Something about Italy singing about how 'you' was always there for him. Although, Germany could only guess who it was for. _Probably Romano, _He grumbled in his head. Even though the second Vargas twin was a pretty ticked person towards Germany, he knew that Italy loved his older brother. A couple of more lyrics in his head and Germany couldn't stand it. He had to shut Italy up before he went insane from all the mushy gushy lyrics and the beautiful Italian voice.

_Ich danke Ihnen für mich zu lieben  
>Sie stand by me<br>wenn es alles geschieht  
>Sie halten mich<br>Du bist mein Glück  
>Du bist mein Schirm<br>dass schützt mich vor all_

I thank you for loving me  
>you stand by me<br>when it all happens  
>you keep me up<br>you are my luck  
>you are my shield<br>that protects me from it all

Germany put a tasseled bookmark into the spot where he left off in his book and placed ever so caringly onto it's place on the German's bookshelf before the blond his way up towards Italy's room where the singing continued on.

_Ich danke euch  
>denn du bist mein Leben<br>Ich danke Gott,  
>zu geben es Ihnen<em>

_I thank you  
>'cause you are my life<br>I thank God  
>for giving it to you<em>

At Italy's last note, a very angry looking German was glaring daggers at him from his door frame. However, Italy didn't look scared and excitedly ran up to his _freund_. "Ve~ Germany? You came to hear me sing didn't you!" Italy stretched onto his tip toes to give the German a hug before he was roughly pushed away and the Italian looked absolutely heart broken. "Ve? Germany! Why you no wanna hug me?" The German sighed and pat the boy's head before leaning down to make direct eye contact with the pouting Italian. "I came up here to stop you from singing- only because you need to be cleaner on your German." Germany quickly and effectively lied. He wasn't about to tell Italy to just stop singing because he wanted to have an excuse to yell at Italy. But he also didn't want to shoot down the Italian's dreams and his German was still a little bit sloppy.

"Ve! Maybe you can teach me some more Doitsu?" Germany nodded slightly and Italy went back to his normally happy self before Germany was willingly led back to Italy's bed. And all the while, fixing up Italy's sloppy words, Germany couldn't help but feel the smallest of smiles tugging on his lips.

* * *

><p>Don't blame me for the fail German. Blame Goodle Translater. -_-<p> 


End file.
